O Namorado Misterioso
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Drinny) Os Weasleys sabem que Ginny tem um namorado e tentam descobrir, mas sem sucesso. E a ruiva decide realizar um jantar, para que todos o conheçam. Será que os ruivos irão gostar de saber quem é ele?


**Título: **O Namorado Misterioso | **Autora: **Sandra Longbottom| **Personagens:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley |** Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação: **K | **Gênero:** Romance | **Formato:** One-shot |**Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse:** (Drinny) Os Weasleys sabem que Ginny tem um namorado e tentam descobrir, mas sem sucesso. E a ruiva decide realizar um jantar, para que todos o conheçam. Será que os ruivos irão gostar de saber quem é ele?

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2) **Minha primeira fic com esse casal. Espero que gostem. Bjs: D

Boa Leitura!

**S.L.**

**O NAMORADO MISTERIOSO**

Os Weasleys sabiam que Ginny tinha um namorado. As saídas constantes, uma misteriosa coruja marrom que aparecia todas as horas, com muitas cartas e, às vezes, com pequenos presentes, a expressão sonhadora da ruiva…não enganavam ninguém.

Mas também estavam preocupados. Não sabiam quem era, se era um bom garoto, ou um cafajeste.

Inúmeras vezes seguiram a caçula, mas a ruiva sempre os enganava, se metendo em meio de multidões e sumindo sem que eles percebessem ou se metendo em becos sombrios, abandonados. O fato de não conseguirem descobrir absolutamente nada os estava deixando loucos de curiosidade. Queriam saber quem era o namorado misterioso de Ginny.

Tentaram, até, roubar umas das misteriosas cartas mas, logo que as roubavam, o envelope se queimava, ficando em cinzas nas mãos deles.

Até perguntaram a Harry e Seamus, seus ex-namorados, se eles estavam namorando a ruiva, mas eles negaram, os preocupando ainda mais. Várias vezes encurralaram Ginny na Toca e a pressionaram para que contasse quem era esse garoto, mas ela se mostrava irredutível. Foram meses tentando descobrir a verdade, mas sem sucesso. Estavam quase desistindo quando, uma noite, ao jantar, a senhora Weasley olhou com preocupação para a filha e perguntou:

-Ginny, querida. Posso dizer uma coisa a você?

A ruiva levantou os olhos do prato, olhou curiosa para a mãe e respondeu:

-Claro! Que aconteceu?

A senhora Weasley olhou para o marido, que a incitou com o olhar, respirou fundo e falou:

-Eu, seu pai e seus irmãos estamos preocupados com você. – Ginny franziu o sobrolho, confusa e a senhora Weasley continuou:

-A gente já sabe que você tem um namorado, mas temos medo que seja alguém mau para você, que a faça sofrer. Por favor, eu estou preocupada com você. Não quero que, um dia chegue a casa, chorando e dizendo que seu namorado a maltratou, que lhe disse coisas ruins, que a machucou. Você está me entendendo, meu amor?

A caçula, que ouvia atentamente as palavras de sua mãe, ergueu os olhos para a família, suspirou e disse:

-Tudo bem. – Os ruivos a fitaram, esperançados, e ela continuou – Amanhã trarei meu namorado, na hora de jantar, para vocês o conhecerem.

Os Weasleys ficaram aliviados, sentindo que um enorme peso tinha saído dos ombros deles. Finalmente iam conhecer o namorado da caçula. Todos estavam curiosos para saber quem ele era.

**OoOoO**

O dia seguinte foi muito cansativo para os irmãos de Ginny. A senhora Weasley queria a casa limpa e arrumada e todos foram obrigados a ajudar. Acordaram pelas oito da manhã, tomaram o café da manhã e limparam a casa minuciosamente, arrumando quartos, fazendo camas, limpando o pó. Lavaram a roupa, a loiça, varreram o chão, almoçaram rapidamente e, de tarde, fizeram uma desgnomização no jardim, expulsando muitos gnomos. Para os ruivos, foi a parte mais divertida da limpeza e se perguntaram como é que senhora Weasley conseguia fazer tudo e não demonstrando cansaço.

A senhora Weasley tinha ficando o dia todo na cozinha, preparando doces para o jantar. Estava curiosa para saber quem era esse garoto, que fazia sua filha feliz.

A noite chegou rapidamente, para alívio dos ruivos. Foram para seus quartos se prepararem para o jantar. Hermione e Harry foram os primeiros a chegar á Toca, por convite da senhora Weasley, que tinha muita afeição por eles e eram como seus filhos.

A senhora Weasley e Hermione colocaram a mesa e todos se sentaram, esperando impacientemente pela ruiva, que se arranjava no quarto. Ginny tinha ficado o dia todo, trancada, se arranjando. Harry e o senhor Weasley conversavam sobre o Ministério, Hermione conversava com Ron, que olhava com desejo para o delicioso arroz de pato que se encontrava na mesa, e os restantes ruivos jogavam snap explosivo.

Ouviram bater á porta e se levantam de imediato, mas perceberam os passos de Ginny, que descia as escadas correndo. Olharam automaticamente para a porta, curiosos, para verem o casal entrando.

A caçula foi a primeira que apareceu á porta. Todos a fitaram, admirados, percebendo que estava linda. A ruiva vestia um tomara que caia curto, azul escuro, uns sapatos da mesma cor e seu cabelo ruivo estava com uma bela trança embutida. Ginny tinha um sorriso delicado em seu rosto, onde se notava uma maquiagem suave, de cores claras.

-Mamãe. Papai. – Falou a ruiva, nervosamente – Esse é meu namorado, Draco.

Para choque da família, Draco Malfoy entrou na sala, com seu semblante calculista, observando todo o mundo detalhadamente. Se fitaram em silêncio por uns momentos, em choque, até que Ron gritou, de olhos arregalados:

-MALFOY? – Se virou para Ginny e gaguejou – Vo-você está namorando Ma-Malfoy?

-Eu e Draco estamos namorando. – Falou Ginny, olhando desafiadoramente para o irmão. Ninguém disse nada e a ruiva continuou – E nos amamos.

-Há quanto tempo estão namorando? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

Todos observaram a ruiva e o loiro, em expectativa e Ginny respondeu, um pouco envergonhada:

-Há um ano.

-_Como é que é?_ – Gritaram todos, em choque. Draco nada dizia, observando cada Weasley, que o observavam com raiva, admiração e choque. Somente há três meses é que eles tinham começado a desconfiar. Ron rosnou, avançando ameaçadoramente para Draco, mas Ginny se meteu á sua frente e balançou sua varinha. Em poucos segundos, os gritos do ruivo escoaram pelo local, enquanto era atacado por morcegos enormes e negros.

-Pare! – Gritou o ruivo, com as mãos na cabeça, tentando se proteger.

-Deixe meu namorado em paz, Ron. – Falou Ginny ameaçadoramente e todos repararam que seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

-Se eu soubesse que ia ser tratado desse jeito, nem tinha aparecido. – Falou Draco, olhando para o ruivo, que se debatia, com desprezo.

-Não ligue, Draco. – Falou Ginny, com um adorável biquinho, rodeados seus braços carinhosamente pelo pescoço do loiro. – Ron só está chateado.

Todos fitaram o casal com espanto e a senhora Weasley falou, um pouco nervosa:

-Bom…você é que é o namorado de minha filha?

-Sim, senhora. – Respondeu Draco, seus olhos cinzentos a fitando com desconfiança.

-E seus pais como reagiram ao seu namoro com minha filha?

-Me deserdaram. – Respondeu o loiro, simplesmente, horrorizando todo o mundo. Um silêncio incômodo ecoou pelo local.

-Meu Merlin. – Falou, por fim, a senhora Weasley, chocada com a resposta do loiro – Que horror.

-Deserdaram você só porque está namorando Ginny? – Perguntou Hermione, não entendendo a atitude tão radical dos pais de Malfoy.

-Sim. – Confirmou o loiro, com semblante imperturbável.

-Bom, senta ai com a gente e coma. – Falou a matriarca, com um sorriso, os deixando espantados. Se percebia que a senhora Weasley não tinha gostado da revelação de Draco. Ginny olhou para Ron, que ainda se debatia e desfez o feitiço. O ruivo a fitou, chateado, mas não disse nada. Se sentou na mesa sob o olhar furioso da namorada e começou se servindo. Harry se aproximou do loiro, ergueu a mão e disse:

-Espero que você faça Ginny feliz, Malfoy. – Draco apertou a mão de Harry e respondeu:

-Pode deixar.

Harry se afastou e o senhor Weasley se aproximou. Se fitaram por alguns momentos e o ruivo falou:

-Espero que não machuque minha filha, Malfoy. Senão, terá de se ver comigo.

-Não se preocupe. Eu não farei nada que machuque Ginny.

O senhor Weasley o fitou por cima de seus óculos e, por fim, falou:

-Bem vindo á família.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, agradecendo e George se aproximou do loiro. Se fitaram por alguns momentos e, por fim, o ruivo falou:

-Se minha irmã sofrer por sua culpa, você verá o que acontecerá.

-Mamãe! – Gritou Ginny, furiosa.

-George… - Ameaçou a senhora Weasley – Venha para a mesa, _agora_.

Os restantes Weasleys nada disseram, mas fitaram o loiro em sinal de aviso, para que tivesse cuidado com a caçula. O loiro olhou para cada um deles, enquanto puxava a cadeira a Ginny, que se sentou e puxou a dele, se sentando de seguida. Não eram necessárias palavras para se aperceber das mensagens que cada olhar estava enviando.

A matriarca deitou um olhar de aviso a Ron, que fitou o loiro emburrado, mas nada disse e começaram comendo.

-Onde está trabalhado? – Perguntou Harry, que se servia um pouco de salada.

-Sou Inominável do Ministério da Magia francês.

-Sério? – Perguntou Percy, com curiosidade – Conte mais.

Ginny fitou sua família e seu namorado, na mesma mesa, conversando sossegadamente. Ela sempre soube que não iria ser fácil convencer sua família a aceitar Draco, mas ela o amava e esse sentimento era o que importava.

FIM

**Nota da autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
